


ain't nobody else make me feel like

by serendipitee



Series: hear my heart go--- [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, True Love, the ending is straight up cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: “You deserve to feel good, baby.” And Jinyoung is well-equipped to make sure that he does.





	ain't nobody else make me feel like

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% Grade A all-beef home grown porn. hope you enjoy xx  
> title from get like by kehlani  
> inspired by [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/idolsxthighs/status/1026205170806480897) and [my new good friend subsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence) :3 ♥

Jaebeom knows Jinyoung in every molecule in his body. Now—having worked together, grown up together, sang together, now falling in love together—Jinyoung is teaching Jaebeom more about himself than he ever could have anticipated.

Right now, with his bare ass in the air, face against the duvet and cheeks burning and hot, is one example. “—looked so fucking good today, baby, I couldn’t stop thinking about you like this. And then you sent those texts? _God_.”

Jinyoung is talking him through it; he does that every time, coaxing and sweet chatter, or filthy words that knock Jaebeom breathless, a sassy remark here or there even when Jaebeom is trying his best to fuck him into oblivion. But he thinks it’s really important when they’re charting new territory, he had told Jaebeom in a matter-of-fact tone. Says keeping the lines of communication open is important in unfamiliar sexual situations. Jaebeom knows he read that somewhere but he talks about it like it’s his own idea.

Either way, it does keep Jaebeom from losing it every time he does something he never thought he would do. He still gets shy, somehow; he hid his face for ten minutes before asking Jinyoung to fuck him for the first time. But Jinyoung didn’t force him to talk or do anything else. He laid patiently beside Jaebeom until he could grit the words out, only asking, gently, “are you sure?” when he knew Jaebeom was finished talking. It was such a stark contrast to Jinyoung within the group; because of their history, he would tend toward insubordination and (usually) harmless taunting that made Jaebeom frustrated at times.

But he takes great care with this, a natural ownership of the situations that he knows are overwhelming for Jaebeom to mull over. It makes the Jinyoung-shaped part of his soul throb and swell with love each time, and this is no exception. He’s stroking warm, familiar hands down the arch of Jaebeom’s back, dipping his thumbs into the divots above his hips.

“I can’t believe the stylist noonas put you in pants like that. Now everyone knows you have an amazing ass. That was my secret,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom smiles at the pout in his voice. A click echoes through the still air of their hotel room, and Jaebeom preemptively shivers, shoulders tensing just slightly by his ears.

One of Jinyoung’s hands smooths back up over his backbone, curving around the back of his neck, comforting. “Baby, I got you. I’m here, okay?”

Jaebeom nods, nerves jumbling up in his stomach. Jinyoung squeezes at his nape. “Hyung.” It’s not a warning, per se, but it’s a reminder, and it makes Jaebeom’s heart settle just slightly. _Talk to me, Jaebeom._

“I’m good, Jinyoungie,” he says out loud, sighing at the contented hum that Jinyoung makes. “Please….”

“Please what?” There’s an edge to it that makes Jaebeom’s heart thump hard against the inside of his ribs.

He whispers it first. “Touch me, please.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Jinyoung asks, purposefully teasing, dropping the tube in his hand to cup it around a hip and pressing the tips of his fingers into Jaebeom’s overheated skin. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Jaebeom whines into the fabric of the duvet. He’s almost ashamed at how quickly Jinyoung can undo him. Almost. “Jinyoungie, _please_ touch me.” His cock throbs at him already begging for this, for what he wants, for Jinyoung who will surely give him everything he has.

“Okay, baby. Just relax, alright?” Jinyoung is talking low and slow, kissing down the knobs of his spine. He slides the hand around his neck down, down, down, thumbs the crack of his ass with no pretense. Jaebeom is wound so tight that the light touch makes his whole body jerk. “Hyung, you're so warm and soft. So pretty. Such a nice view.”

Jaebeom's heart flutters at the praise, ears warming, breathing hard. He loves these moments, when Jinyoung wants to take all the time in the world for them to explore each other, the whole world slowing down and fading into the background; when nothing matters but the curve of Jinyoung’s mouth and the way their bodies come together. But...he wanted something specific, tonight, and the tension is this close to killing him. “Youngie….”

“I know, baby. You just look so beautiful like this.” He presses a light kiss to the left cheek of his ass, huffing a hot open-mouthed laugh there when it forces a whine out of Jaebeom. He breathes against Jaebeom's skin again, humming at the goosebumps that race across it.

Then, with no warning—Jinyoung's tongue—“ah, _fuck_ ,” Jaebeom cries out, fists clenching, body seizing at the sudden wetness against his hole. “Oh, my god.”

“Nah, just me,” Jinyoung says. His voice is too rough for the joke to really land. Jaebeom doesn't even have the mental capacity to laugh anyway, panting and shaking, and he certainly can't think of anything at all when Jinyoung goes back in, exposing Jaebeom with both hands and flattening his tongue against his entrance. It pulls sounds out of Jaebeom that are almost musical, breathy and needy and high, and he doesn’t stop himself because they make Jinyoung whine in response; they sound like a song without even having to try.

Jaebeom's arms give out from under him, face falling onto the white covers. His body shifts subconsciously, first to rub against the mattress to relieve a little bit of pressure on his dick, but then tilting his hips toward Jinyoung, back arching. He wants to come already, but he wanted this too—and now he knows how good it feels, he's not giving it up any earlier than he has to. Jinyoung in turn groans against him, squeezing and kneading his ass cheeks in his hands, pulling away only to mutter how hot he was, how he was a good boy for Jinyoungie.

Jaebeom gets lost in the sensation, Jinyoung's wet mouth against him and his kitten licks and the little kisses he leaves along the rim, until he hears the click of the lid of the lube again. _“It's strawberry,”_ he had explained to Jinyoung in a rush earlier, face heating, stomach tight with anxiety he knew was unnecessary by the fond look fixed on him and tight grip on his hand. _“So like, if...if you want a different flavor, I guess.”_

Jinyoung had just smirked. He had said something along the lines of _“Jaebeom, I'm sure your ass tastes like a full course meal, but thank you.”_

At least it isn't going to waste, he thinks, dazed. Jinyoung pulls away and Jaebeom has to clamp down on the immediate urge to chase him and beg for him to come back. His hips still stutter, just slightly, and Jinyoung laughs, his sweet tenor a step deeper. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” He rubs his nose and presses a comforting peck against his skin. “I'm right here, my love.”

“It feels so good,” Jaebeom blurts into the sheets. He feels light-headed, overwhelmed, strung out already, and then Jinyoung's slicked-up fingers are tracing his hole, gentle when he keens. He's drooling a little bit, from his mouth and the head of his cock, leaving marks on the clean fabric.

“Bummie, let me hear you.”

Jaebeom turns and puts his cheek right into the wet warm spot but barely even notices, too busy thinking of the calm, assured way Jinyoung leads him. His head spins with how good this feels, how the love of his life can take the reins of his pleasure so easily, how they fit together in all the right ways. “Your mouth feels so fucking good. God, your tongue, holy shit.”

Jinyoung chuckles, and it’s sexy and gravelly with an edge to it like he's trying hard to keep his own composure. “Does it? I'm glad.” He sounds proud. Then: “You deserve to feel good, baby.” At that, he presses a fingertip, slowly, into Jaebeom, and it makes them both gasp.

Jaebeom has been unraveling since getting here, since Jinyoung told him to take his clothes off and kissed the air out of his lungs and got him to roll over like this, but this is gonna be the thing that will completely undo him. Jinyoung's long, beautiful fingers are unbelievably talented—gentle but insistent, self-assured like the rest of him, and excellent at knowing exactly which knots to pull at to make Jaebeom fall to pieces. The slow, steady descent into madness continues when Jinyoung slides another finger in beside, and then another, the triplicate brushing by his prostate—but never all the way against it—in an awful tease.

Somehow, he's still blindsided by the addition of Jinyoung's tongue, laving around his fingers, saliva warm and wet with the lube and he yelps. “ _Ji_ —fuck,” he blabbers, heaving a long, dry sob, his whole body oversensitized. His cock _aches_ and the hot burn at the bottom of his stomach flares. “Babe, I'm— _ah_ —”

Jinyoung stops immediately, pulling his finger away with a rough slide that yanks a groan out of Jaebeom. “Don't,” he grits out, pairing the word with a little slap to his ass that makes it worse, dick jumping in interest. Jinyoung grips tight on Jaebeom's hips, grounding him with the pressure. “Don't come yet. I want to see your face.”

Dizzy, Jaebeom lets himself be manhandled onto his back, cool sheets against hot skin. Jinyoung looks as wrecked as Jaebeom feels, meticulous hair mussed, perfect lips shiny from lube and spit as he hovers over him with lidded, hungry eyes. His immediate instinct is to curl up and protect, shyness inherent, but Jaebeom relaxes instead, vulnerability in the openness of his chest, his arched neck, his needy cock.

He opens himself up to Jinyoung like a blossom, and he gets rewarded. Softness edges Jinyoung's gaze when he swoops in to mouth along Jaebeom's throat. Their bodies brush together, chest to chest, hip to hip, and Jaebeom shivers at the contact, moaning wretchedly when his dick brushes against the silky softness of Jinyoung's. Jaebeom wonders at the back of his mind if he touched himself while his back was turned, if the sounds and reactions he was giving were enough to make Jinyoung's iron resolve crack.

Jinyoung doesn't reach down to give them any relief. Instead, he grinds his hips down, rubs the slick head of his cock against Jaebeom's. They shudder together at the sensation, Jinyoung cursing under his breath and clenching his teeth.

He pulls away to kneel between Jaebeom's knees. The cool air in the room feels too cold without him. “You did so good, Jaebummie. You're a great listener.” He lays a hot hand against the inside of his knee, scooting fingers around to grip his thigh, thumb rubbing delicately on the inside. “You've been so patient and sweet. So good for me, baby boy.”

Jaebeom hums, ears ringing at the compliment, while Jinyoung moves closer, hitching the leg his hand is around up with him. When he finally, finally, _finally_ nudges his cock inside Jaebeom, it feels so good he could cry. Jinyoung fucks into him slow at first, shallowly thrusting, cheeks and chest flushed as he watches himself slide in and out of Jaebeom, watching Jaebeom's neglected dick leak all over his abdomen, entranced by the sight. “Got all wet for me. You feel amazing, hyung, god. So tight.”

The words paired with the sensation of being filled up make all his nerve endings alight. A pitiful whimper jumps out of Jaebeom's throat, and it's followed by a waterfall of sounds cascading one over the other when Jinyoung moves, lifts up the leg he's holding and changes the angle.

Jinyoung's bent him practically in half, knee hoisted around his elbow. Now, Jaebeom can feel him bumping right against the sweetest spot each time he fucks into him, and it pushes him closer and closer to the edge on every pass. “Baby,” Jinyoung keeps gasping, over and over, chest heaving. He grips Jinyoung's bicep, but when his arm goes weak he just drops the hand around his wrist, feeling like an untethered balloon. Jaebeom may never know what heaven is like, but this makes him feel something close.

There's a lump in his throat just seeing the tenderness in Jinyoung's eyes even when they're doing this. He can see his face reflected, cherished in honey brown and black; he looks at Jaebeom like he's a wonder. Of all the things he's been stupidly lucky to get in this life, he thinks, Jinyoung is the single most important. He blinks, and his vision is blurry.

Jinyoung notices and almost stops completely in his alarm. “Jae—?”

“I'm fine.” Jaebeom hiccups, moans against the tightness in his vocal chords. “I love you,” he says. It's the shortest explanation. “Don't stop. Please.”

“Oh, baby. Jaebeom.” Jinyoung kisses him soft, mouth swollen, as he pushes the two of them toward the precipice. He cages his hand over Jaebeom's and tangles their fingers. _I'm here I'm here I'm here_. “I love you.”

Jaebeom wails, hot tears spilling down the sides of his face when he comes. Jinyoung goes for two more weak strokes before squeezing Jaebeom's hand and coming with a pitchy whine of his own.

Exhausted, he drops Jaebeom's leg, curling in close and running thumbs under his eyes. In the hammock of his hands, Jaebeom's tears dissolve, dissipated by his comfort, his warmth. “Baby, are you sure you're okay? That was pretty intense.”

“I'm okay. I just….” Jaebeom wishes sometimes that he was better with regular words, things outside of songs, because it would make explaining something like this a lot easier. “You're overwhelming, sometimes. I'm overwhelmed by you.”

Jinyoung looks concerned and maybe a little hurt, but he doesn't interrupt. “I just mean. You mean so much to me. You're everything. I'm a big fucking softie and I love you.”

It makes the sun break out over Jinyoung's face, smile uncovered, the way Jaebeom likes it best. Jinyoung leaves kisses on his sternum, right over his heart, right where he has a home.


End file.
